emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7898 (3rd August 2017)
Plot Hugh puts out the fire but it has ruined any chance of him doing business with Home Farm. Chrissie arrives at Home Farm to collect some of Lachlan's belongs as he'll be moving into Jacobs Fold with her. Chrissie concludes Tim was behind the fire. At Dale View, the Police Officer asks Laurel to come with him but she refuses until she explains why she's here. Emma arrives home and questions what's happened now. Laurel tells Emma that she's safe for now as she didn't find the memory card. Ross is frustrated that Laurel still hasn't been arrested. As the police officer goes to arrest Laurel, Emma steps in and stops the police, stating there's been a misunderstanding. Emma tells Laurel she's welcome at Dale View anytime, but this leaves Laurel suspicious. In The Woolpack, Aaron confronts Robert about talking to Zak, ordering Robert to stay out of his business. Sarah is angered to learn Debbie has read her diary. Lydia blames Laurel breaking in on stress. Rebecca doesn't want to call the police due to the affect it may have on business. Laurel returns to Mulberry Cottage where Diane and Sandy ask about the police. They can't believe Laurel broke in and fear where it'll end. Rebecca panics when she hears a door creaking. She walks into the office where she finds the back door open, aware it was closed earlier. As Emma tends to Lydia's hand, they discuss their shared experiences of being a widow. Emma suggests that Laurel may have turned to alcohol to cope with her grief. Cain finds Aaron running and worries it isn't a good idea. Cain has a better idea and orders Aaron to get in the car. As she is leaving Dale View, Lydia decides to look for evidence that Laurel is drinking again. Once Lydia has left, Emma checks the box folder and is relieved to find the memory card still inside. Debbie drives Sarah to the woods where she tells her daughter that she and Jack are the best things in her life and she wants is for them to have a happy life. Debbie and Sarah are joined by Cain and Aaron for a game of paintball. Rebecca fills Victoria in on the weird goings on at Home Farm. Sandy, Diane, Bob and Lydia all worry about Laurel. They make it clear to Laurel that she can talk to them and Sandy questions if she's been drinking. When she sees Lydia's bandaged hand, Laurel works out Emma is behind this line of questioning. Rebecca has arranged someone to check security at Home Farm. Victoria volunteers Robert to help Rebecca with the work she can't cope with but Rebecca doesn't think it's a good idea. The Dingles are having a great time playing paintball although Cain is struggling to keep up. Cain tells Aaron that the paintball wasn't just to cheer up Sarah but him too. Emma sneaks into the Pirate Ship and plants a bottle of vodka inside. Cast Regular cast *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Hugh Bryant - Simon Cotton *Police Officer - Dana Haqjoo Locations *Home Farm - Driveway, dining room, office and woodland *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and back garden *Hotten Road *Main Street *Pirate Ship Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,010,000 (14th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes